IchiRuki OneShot
by Sticatto
Summary: Changed to Oneshot... Story will be written eventually


**A/N:This is after the WW but its sort of AUish... Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>She was in his closet, thinking. 'What would've happened to him, if I had never come, if he had never saved me? He would have gone back to live a normal life, and Soul Society would be diminished. Azien never cared. Him and his precious Espada. How could Orihime fall in love with one of them? It was sick. How could she have loved Ulquiorra? She spent her days at the bottom of the bottle with Matsumoto. Gin and Ulquiorra. To evil bastards who took innocent people's hearts and smashed them to smithereens, whether intentional or not. I see why Ichigo hates my ranting. It annoys me to.'<p>

"Should I tell her? Should I?" Ichigo said allowed. 'Tell me what?' She thought. "It would be best for her to know, or would it? Crap, now I'm talking to myself. Crap again, now I'm telling myself that I'm talking to myself, and I am doing it again!" Rukia heard a bug grumble come from him. "It can wait." She sighed and turned over. 'Ichigo needs to get his thoughts settled. I won't bug him right now.'

* * *

><p>"Damnit, Rukia! Why are you up so early?" He said while putting his shirt on. "Why are you getting dressed to late?" Rukia replied with a notorious smirk on her face. She slung her book bag on to her back and climbed out the window. Ichigo grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. As the usual, Ichigo caught Isshin's foot and threw him through the window. "At least it wasn't upstairs. I've taught you well." He groaned from outside. Ichigo stepped outside and stomped on his father's face. "Ichigo! Come on! Where going to be late you idiot!" "Okay, okay, calm down." He looked at his watch. 5 minutes till class! He whispered, "You know the drill" to Rukia and grabbed he arm above her elbow. They both Shunpoed to the sidewalk in front of the school and walked inside. They hurried at their lockers and ran to Ochi-sensei's class. They sat down. She lectured about how Stranger-Danger can get you hurt or killed. 'Yes. Stranger-Danger was dangerous the way she put it. I wonder why no one else is listening… they could use this too.' 'Rukia listening to this, really? They gave us this speech in Kindergarten. Wonder why she would need to teach it now. Everyone's just sitting here talking.' "LISTEN!" she yelled. Her voice immediately dropped to its regular sweet tone, "Just because it's the last day of school doesn't mean we have nothing to do. Here is some collage applications.<br>You can only go to lunch after you have filled them out!" "Uggggghhhhhhh…" was all you heard from the senior class. Ichigo scrawled in the same thing on every line. . Rukia used her papers to fill out Kon's applications. 'He will be so happy when I purchase a Gigai for him from Urahara! He will get to go to college and live out a life as a normal person!'

* * *

><p>In the middle of lunch, Rukia's soul pager went off. Ichigo looked at her them at Orihime. She knew she had to hide his body. He pressed his badge up against his chest and Orihime caught his body. Rukia exited her Gigai and showed Ichigo where the Hollow was. He followed her to the park where a little brown-haired girl spirit was running away from the Hollow. 'Crap' "It's a high level Rukia, let me get it." "Okay Ichigo." She really wasn't in the mood. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a Hollow scream. She looked up. Hichigo. He'd broken threw. "No. Not possible. Ichigo has been training to keep you away." "You don't understand Queen. King thought he had control! *cue Hichigo laughter* I was suppressing myself! He is at his weakest defense when fighting Hollows! He couldn't keep me suppressed if he had wanted to!" She unsheathed her Zanpukto. "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki! White Moon!" She doesn't spin her sword; she lowers it until the tip is on the ground. Then the hilt joins the tip. She walks over to Hichigo. "I couldn't kill Ichigo like I did Kaien. No, I won't kill someone I love again. Ichigo. If you in there please, PLEASE save me." She spoke to Hichigo. "If Ichigo is not there, here in reality never to return, I want to join him, there is nothing to live for if he's not here with me." She grasps Zangetsu and places the side of him up against her neck. "DO IT. I HAVE NO REASON TO BE HERE ANYMORE. You have my heart Ichigo." She looked down, not noticing the painful expression on Hitchigo's face. "No. No. NO!" Hichigo go screamed. "Yes." Rukia whispered. The sword slide down from her neck to the ground. "Why would you want that Rukia?" "Ichigo?" "Yes?" "Thank you for saving me again." "No problem. But You haven't answered my question." "I have no reason to live without you Ichigo. I was happy with my life when I was on the execution stand. Living with Renji, going to the academy, Nii-sama taking me in. Then meeting you Ichigo. You made my life whole. Without you, I would have nothing left for me in this world." "Thank you Rukia. It's nice to hear that."<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia skipped the rest of class that day and went home. Ichigo went to Urahara's to train on really controlling Hichigo. Rukia took a shower and then sat in the closet reading Manga for the rest of the day. Later that night, after Ichigo had taken a shower and everyone had gone to bed, Rukia got up out of the closet and stepped outside, leaning against the rail of the balcony off of Ichigo's room. He had never gone to sleep. He saw Rukia get up and step outside, so he slowly got up and joined her next to the rail. "I see you're still awake." "It seems you are too." "Yah I guess so." They sat there leaning up against the rail for a while, until Ichigo finally spoke up. "Rukia, I love you." "I love you, too, Ichigo." She stepped up beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Promise you'll never leave my arms, no matter what?" "I promise Ichigo." She held his hand and they lied on Ichigo's bed, and both went to sleep. Hand in Hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Yes. I know I have another FF i need to finish... but I have WB on that one. Any Ideas? I've had this plot written down for a while. I just ned to write the story for it. XD R&R please! Not sure when I will update, but most likely at least once a week. unless things come up (like im not in the mood. or not home. I have like 5 assignments i havve to do but didnt do them. and that is why im failing math :( But i love to write (read even more XD) and im all for the IchiRukiness! Send me any ideas, maby I will put them in there.**


End file.
